wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 2, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The April 2, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 2, 2019 at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Episode summary The Usos, Aleister Black & Ricochet vs The Bar, Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev Four of the best tag teams on SmackDown LIVE paired off and squared off as SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos teamed up with Aleister Black & Ricochet to take on The Bar & Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev. The team of The Bar, The King of Strong Style & Bulgarian Brute looked to wear down Jey Uso, but Jey eventually tagged his brother Jimmy for a noticeable tone shift in the contest. Soon, fisticuffs broke out all over the ring, with all eight Superstars getting in on the action. The Usos had Rusev on dream street and put The Super Athlete away with a massive double superkick for the win. Jimmy & Jey began to celebrate, but they were interrupted by WrestleMania 35 Host Alexa Bliss, who had a major announcement: The Usos, after their forfeiting stunt against The New Day in the Tag Team Gauntlet Match last week, would now have to defend their titles against all three teams they just shared the ring with on The Grandest Stage of Them All. This monumental news clearly threw all four teams into a tizzy, as a massive brawl broke out, and Black & Ricochet stood tall when the dust settled. Was that a sign of things to come this Sunday? The IIconics talked down their WrestleMania competition Despite their tough loss on Raw last night, The IIconics hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE ready to declare to anyone who would listen that they would walk out of WrestleMania 35 as the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions … and boy did they do just that. Billie Kay and Peyton Royce did some quick “math” and stated that their odds of winning the Fatal-4 Way Match on Sunday against Sasha Banks & Bayley, Nia Jax & Tamina and Beth Phoenix & Natalya were not only good, but, yup, IIconic. We’ll all find out on Sunday when the calculators are replaced by fists. Becky Lynch spoke out before the WrestleMania 35 main event Following the chaotic scene that saw all three members of the WrestleMania 35 main event arrested last night on Raw, Becky Lynch spoke about the flurry of emotions she was experiencing ahead of the biggest night of her career. The Man grabbed the microphone from Corey Graves, made a beeline for the announcer’s table, stood atop it and delivered a message that was both reflective and pointed. Lynch examined her entire yearlong journey to reach the main event of WrestleMania, promising that she would take it all this Sunday when she would make “one of those dopes tap” en route to becoming a Double Champ on The Grandest Stage of Them All. 18-Person Mixed Tag Team Match In an explosive preview of Sunday’s Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal, 18 Superstars from both matches took sides and squared off in an 18-Person Mixed Tag Team Match on the blue brand. The two loaded squads threw caution to the wind, and a wild mid-match melee saw bodies flying all over the place and odd interactions between the likes of Mandy Rose and Otis and Nikki Cross and Shelton Benjamin. Jeff Hardy and Asuka remained in the ring after The Charismatic Enigma took out EC3. Hardy and The Empress hugged it out, but then Asuka hurled Jeff Hardy over the top rope, setting the perfect metaphor for both Battle Royals this Sunday: Every Superstar for themselves. Results * 18-Person Mixed Tag Team Match: Andrade, EC3, Karl Anderson, Lana, Luke Gallows, Mandy Rose, Shelton Benjamin, Sonya Deville & Zelina Vega vs. Asuka, Carmella, Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker), Naomi, Nikki Cross, R-Truth & The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) ended in a No Contest Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes